


Up on the Ridge

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Brotherly Love, Consensual Underage Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Underage Sex, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, possible runaways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He fit in anywhere he went. His father took him everywhere for work. He was often borrowed for unspeakable deeds, trades - anything to help his prestigious father get what he wanted. Just this one time though, he was an outcast among the barbarians. But he wasn't used this time either. Instead he was taken care of, stolen away each night to have fun or just be the teen he was.No riches, no bosses, no drugs or other illegal imports. Just himself and a scruffy looking cowboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> book was oddly inspired by Dierks Bentley's song Up on the Ridge

The night was growing old and the day new. A boy currently known as the black haired beauty sat up, awake. He smoked from a long, purplish looking pipe - the substance inside one of the many illegal substances his dad sold. And though it was bad for a teenager his age, he couldn't resist. Not to mention it often helped him deal with stress or numb his pain. He couldn't help but to snicker in disgust at the memory of what had caused his pain. Luckily the man was gone now - his presence replaced with his younger, green haired brother.

Gently the boy pressed a warm, wet cloth to his older brother's aching bruises and scratches. With each tap however the other would wince slightly, hissing at his brother to be more easy. Instantly the sparrow would chirp it's sincere apologies - swearing to the gods he was trying his best and didn't mean harm.

"Why do you keep letting father use you like this?" the young dragon spoke in a hushed tone, scarred of being heard. Their father was a scary man, and he could not chastise the young man for doing so.

However, he was not as quiet with his own response. "Because it is easier not to argue with the man. Not to mention it gets us out of these places quicker."

"But Hanzo-"

"Genji." He warned, his dark browns meeting his younger brother's own golden ambers. There was no more arguing after that - only more healing and reassuring words.

In the morning they were paid well in both food, money, their imports, and well rounded apologies for manhandling the Shimada Clan's prized heir of the throne. But they were not taken kindly - Hanzo and Genji's father explaining thoroughly that the black haired beauty was for them and that they could have used him however they pleased. Which did nothing but send a gut wrenchingly sick shiver down the eldest of the brother's spine. It wasn't gone unnoticed however. Genji made his way over to Hanzo and began to guide him through the underground apartments. And to Hanzo's pleasure they were leaving the place. To his disbelief though, they were leaving for yet another meeting all the way in the mountains of California.

Only once had he been there. It was when Genji and him were very young - he was maybe twelve or thirteen. It was the first time his body was used to the Clan's advantage. There was no fighting, no combat. It was something he was never trained for. And now they're going back to the dreaded place. Not that he argued against it or anything though. His father would have his head for it - and his drugs.

Riding by plane made the trip nauseatingly short. Hanzo glared out his window, already clenching to the blue trousers of his hakama. But that didn't stop his father from calling him forth - Genji and him both. Which made the blue dragon's heart sink. Was his father ready for Genji to handle this as well? He certainly hoped not, praying to the gods that his little brother would be able to always stay so innocent. Even if the boy did have his fair share of lovers - at least they were all consensual.

"Hanzo. Genji." their father had hummed once off the plane. "The meeting is not until five. You two made do as you please, but I expect you back to our hotel at precisely four thirty."

"Yes father." Brothers had said in perfect unison, offering small bows to their master. All of these self taught manners were soon tossed out into the wind though.

Genji had grabbed his older brother's hand and had began to drag him into the depths of the American city known as San Francisco. Hanzo's eyes were glued to each building - taking in all the stainless steel and tall glass structures. Of course they had more brilliant cities in Japan, but again some were still so authentic. These looked brand new. Soon the buildings were gone though - instead there were red walls and clothes lining shelves.

Hanzo looked down at Genji, sharp brow raising in curiosity at his brother. "Genji, what are we doing?"

"Getting in the mood. If we're gonna be here for awhile, mine as well look the part too." The child beamed, soon pushing his older brother into a dressing stall. "I'm going to get you some clothes and you will try them on. Whatever you like is on me dear brother." Genji chuckled as he then disappeared in throngs of people and tightly fitting long-sleeved shirts.

The ever forming archer stayed at his spot in the stall. And with each passing minute, it seemed that more and more people began to fill this small store. All he could really do is just sink back further into the stall and sit on the floor - waiting for Genji to come back with clothes.

Sadly it didn't happen. Instead there was a ruckus now - a gang coming in and instantly causing people to disperse. Hanzo decided then to take just a peek, grunting silently when he saw the familiar skull symbol of the Deadlock Gang. Only this time there were three young men. None of them he know though, which he was thankful though. What he didn't like though is that Genji knew them. When the younger Shimada had reemerged, the three boys instantly attacked him with greetings.

"Shimada-san!" One yelled. "How have you been baby?"

The sparrow laughed lightly, "Not so loud Steven, my brother is here--"

"Woah, Genji's got a brother? Older or younger?" Another interrupted, mouth already drooling at the sheer thought. These must have been some of the men Genji had gotten with a night or two then.

To get Hanzo out of his thoughts, he listened to how Genji began to talk him up. As if he was some prize - something to be won and owned. Luckily the younger brother added that he was well cherished though, which seemed to make the others laugh.

"Is he the one hidin' in the stall?" A scruffy looking American drawled, smirking in his direction. He must have directly seen Hanzo because the older Shimada's face burned with blush when the teen winked at him. And though he had hoped Genji wouldn't give his position away, he could always count on his brother to do the exact opposite.

Soon he was being dragged out into the small group. Hanzo forced his nose high like the soon-to-be heir of the Shimada Clan he was - trying to look somewhat regal. But these boys made it hard for him. They were tossing compliments left and right. Some were welcomed while other hushed ones were lewd and disgusting. Gladly enough, the Gang soon began to make their departure. Not before they offered a little shindig however.

"We know Genji will be there - but you Shimada Hanzo. . . can we count you in?" The one now introduced as Jesse McCree hummed lightly, hazy eyes looking over the Japanese teen like his favorite food. And though Hanzo wanted to slap him - to say no and curse his very name in his native tongue - Genji persisted.

In the end, the deal was sealed with a gentle kiss to the knuckles. Something that Hanzo thinks he'd never end up forgetting.


End file.
